This invention relates to methods of making heat exchangers, and, more particularly, to methods of making multi-port heat exchangers.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of making heat exchangers.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of making multi-port, tubular heat exchangers.
Multi-port, tubular heat exchangers have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,722, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,105, issued to Joseph M. O'Connor; and 3,746,086, issued to Stephen F. Pasternak, and the like. It is an important object of the present invention to afford novel improvements over the methods of making multi-port heat exchangers heretofore known in the art.
In the making of multi-port heat exchangers heretofore known in the art, the partition walls dividing the tubular members into the plurality of longitudinally extending passageways or ports have commonly been made in an extrusion process. However, certain metals, such as, for example, copper and steel are difficult, if not impossible, to extrude into such multi-port one-piece tubular members. It is an important object of the present invention to afford a novel method of making multi-port, tubular heat exchangers from such metals.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of making tubular heat exchangers having outwardly projecting fins spaced longitudinally thereof, from such difficult to extrude metals.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel method of making multi-port, tubular heat exchangers which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically used commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawing, which, by way of illustration, shows a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.